Vitamin K (VK) was discovered for its role in hemostasis, and requirements were historically based on the amount required for normal blood coagulation. In the past, the cohesiveness of the VK field was largely maintained by the focus on hemostasis. However, the field of VK now extends beyond this focus and is actively being studied across highly diverse disciplines by investigators new to the VK field. Scientific interactions have become increasingly challenging because VK biology is no longer represented by a single scientific society. The 2011 FASEB Summer Conference on "Molecular, Structural &Clinical Aspects of VK &VK-Dependent Proteins" is significant to the field because it is the only national and/or international conference dedicated to the study of VK biology. The overall objective of this conference is to provide a forum for the exchange of new knowledge about VK that spans from basic research to a wide variety of clinical applications. In recognition of this unique and highly disciplinary theme, our overarching conference goals are to: (1) Feature recognized multidisciplinary experts covering topics related to VK;(2) Discuss major advances in the field among young and experienced investigators, including those who are based in disciplines not traditionally associated with the VK community;and (3) Ensure a continued influx of new ideas and new investigators. To achieve this, we have created a program composed of many speakers who will be interacting with the VK community for the first time. We have also incorporated multiple opportunities for the interaction of graduate and post-graduate trainees and junior scientists with established investigators to promote a new cadre of investigators in the field of VK. The scientific problems to be discussed at the 2011 conference reflect this translational nature of VK biology: (1) Evolve the understanding of the VK-dependent carboxylase, and the VK epoxide reductase (VKOR);(2) Integrate the metabolic roles of newly discovered multiple VK-dependent proteins with important new findings regarding VK action in skeletal tissue, cartilage, and vascular tissues;(3) Evaluate the new developments that suggest emerging roles for VK and VK- dependent proteins in optimal functioning of the nervous system;and (4) Advance our current knowledge on VK metabolism used to formulate dietary requirements with recent findings in enzymology and pharmacokinetics. This conference is innovative because it will provide discussion on new linkages and roles of VK by drawing on the multi-disciplinary expertise of confirmed chairpersons and speakers in the fields of cell biology, biochemistry, cognitive psychology, and nutrition, and will facilitate new collaborations and areas of novel research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposal to support the 2011 FASEB Summer Vitamin K (VK) conference is relevant to public health because it will promote interaction and future translational research collaborations to further our understanding of the emerging roles of VK in the promotion of skeletal health, and preventing vascular calcification and other health-related responses that may be associated with inadequate VK status. Thus, the proposed research is relevant to the NIH's mission to develop the identification of modifiable dietary factors that will help reduce the burden of diseases, such as cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and osteoarthritis.